


【影日】前行

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 開幕戰前的回憶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	【影日】前行

宮擦著剛暖身完後汗濕的頭髮走進休息室，注意到長凳上放著不怎麼眼熟的手機，拿起朝著正準備換衣服的佐久早問：「臣臣，你知道這是誰的嗎？」  
佐久早瞥了一眼，「不知道。但那個看起來很舊，不要亂碰比較好。」  
「臣臣，你這是在關心我嗎？我好感動。」  
「那你碰吧，剛好換個新的舉球員上場。」  
「啊，那個！」木兔放下手中的運動飲料，像猜謎遊戲的參賽者一樣大聲回答：「是徒弟的吧！」  
伴隨著正確解答的是一臉慌慌張張走進休息室的日向，「我的手機……啊！侑前輩！謝謝！」  
宮把手機遞給日向，佩服地說：「好厲害，竟然知道這是翔陽的手機。」  
「畢竟我可是師父！」木兔驕傲地道：「而且上面的牛太明顯了，看過一次就不會忘！」  
「的確。」宮看著上頭明顯有些斑駁的圖案，順口道：「但這個這麼舊了，翔陽沒考慮換個手機袋嗎？」  
「舊嗎？」被這樣一問，日向才仔細端詳自己使用好多年的手機袋：「好像真的舊了……」  
邊角磨損的厲害，已經開始有些泛白。甚至有幾處縫線鬆脫，放卡片的插袋也鼓起，不復新到手時般平整。  
「那個牛是O牌的標誌吧。」木兔湊過來說：「是怎麼拿到的啊！好像限量品好酷！」

是怎麼拿到的？日向甚至不用很努力地回想，就能記起烏野體育館的氣味、木質地板摩擦的聲音、排球被他牢牢接起的撞擊力道……還有影山的聲音。  
一切鮮明地像昨日剛發生。

在道別完後，影山看著他的頭髮嫌棄道：「你趕快去剪頭髮，又長又蓬的。」  
「我正打算要去剪！」日向拿起放在地上的包包，準備放好排球時，東西從裡頭掉落。  
「呆子！東西掉了。」影山眼尖瞄到，從地上拾起一個御守，遞給日向，「這是什麼？」  
「啊，是泉跟幸治一起去幫我求的御守。」日向小心翼翼地收起來，「好像是祝福我到巴西一切順利。」  
「不是還有一段時間嗎？」  
「嗯，但他們都要到其他縣市上大學。怕送行的時候沒辦法來，所以先給了。」

臨別前的祝福禮物。影山後知後覺地意識到御守所代表的意義。  
他之前沒有過這種經驗，他不需要送其他人，其他人自然也不會送他。但認識日向後這些定律忽然都有了例外，就像數學的解不會只有一個答案。  
而直到這刻，影山才遲鈍地發現自己也是無法來送行的其中一員。  
一種混雜著心虛和焦慮的複雜情緒像燒滾的熱水不斷湧上，燙得他心底發慌。他看著日向收拾著書包的身影，驀地想起今天早上從信箱隨手往側肩包裡塞的東西。  
「喂，日向。」影山掏出包裝紮實的紙盒，往日向的方向拋去。  
日向手上還抱著制服外套，看到一個盒子往自己飛來，手忙腳亂地接住。  
包裝嚴密的紙盒上還貼著「影山飛雄 先生」的名條，明顯是倉促之下拿出的禮物，日向卻也沒任何不滿，看了一眼再三確認：「給我的？」  
「嗯。」  
「那我拆了哦。」說完也沒等影山回應，興致勃勃地像收到聖誕禮物的孩童，享受拆禮物的瞬間。  
影山顯然也不知道裡面是什麼，走到他身旁看，打開的那刻兩個人都愣了下。  
「手機套？」日向從裡面拿出被包裝袋包裹好的禮物，連帶抽出張紙條，看著上頭的內容：五獎，手機套。感謝您本次的參與，O牌與您的夢想一同前行。  
老掉牙的廣告台詞，在看完的那刻日向腦海裡播放出廣告的背景音樂，他抬起頭問：「一等獎是什麼？」  
「……一年的免費牛奶。」影山也不知道該不該慶幸是手機套，但如果打開是一年份的牛奶兌換券好像更難面對。  
「這樣啊。」日向看著手機套上的牛，露出燦爛的笑容，幸災樂禍地說：「影山，你運氣真差。」  
「吵死了。」影山此時又突然有點後悔，剛剛的舉動完全沒經過思考，這樣看似隨意的禮物似乎不夠尊重日向。他伸手，準備拿回來：「這個……」  
日向快速地把手機套一把塞進背包裡，「已經給我的就不能拿回去了，小氣山！」  
如果現在真的拿回去好像就坐實「小氣山」的稱呼，影山想不出更好的解套方式，憋了半天後說：「隨便你！」  
確定影山不會拿走後，日向拿出母親當畢業禮物剛送的新手機，恰好能塞進去。  
「剛剛好。」日向看著很滿意的樣子，「謝啦。」  
應該還有一句話，影山想，還有一句話得跟日向說。  
一路順風？平安順利？滿腦子不懂含意的四字成語在腦袋裡繞。此時此刻彷彿閱讀測驗，他必須找到一句適合的話填入現在這個空缺，才能順利結束這個場景。過往影山在這項考試中一向都無法及格，這是他最後的機會。  
「我不會等你。」影山說：「我會變得更強，比現在還強。」  
「這個我當然──」  
「下一次見面的時候。」影山看著他，像是在承諾，又像是在預測即將發生的未來：「就是在頂點。」  
只要他們還在同條路上，就會有相遇的機會。此時的分離並不是平行，而是等待下一個交會的瞬間。他們是不規律的曲線，沒有任何一個方程式能預測他們的未來。  
他們在學科上是一蹋糊塗的失敗者，然而在人生道路上是雄心壯志的掌舵者。  
所以影山飛雄的預言一定會實現。

「改天買一個新的吧。」宮的聲音把日向拉回現實，「可以買一個好一點的，這個太舊了。」  
「嗯……」日向看著已經模糊的圖案下意識地說：「這個又舊、還是五獎、送它的人還很常露出可怕的表情……」  
「這麼糟糕嗎？」  
「嗯！」日向壓著自己的頭髮，模擬記憶中那個人的臉：「還會一直罵我呆子！」  
「那這樣的話……」  
「但果然還是不行。」日向突然笑了，露出很滿足的笑容，眼睛瞇成一條線，「雖然說會有更好的，但果然還是這個最適合了。」  
宮似乎還想說些什麼，但門板被敲了幾下，發出提醒的聲響。  
「集合了。」教練走進打斷他們的閒聊：「準備去仙台迎接你們的開幕戰。」

──施懷登阿德勒 vs. MSBY黑狼。

他們即將相見。


End file.
